The present invention relates to computers for automotive vehicles and more particularly to a firewall for protecting vehicle functions from unauthorized access.
It is known to provide a vehicle with a personal computer or "auto PC" which provides a user interface to vehicle functions, such as climate control, audio system, power windows, windshield wipers, etc. In order to provide these features, the auto PC must have access to the vehicle bus. Many vehicle components, including the engine control module, send and receive information and commands via the vehicle bus. Since the auto PC will permit the installation of third party software, unauthorized access to the vehicle bus is a concern. Unauthorized access to the vehicle bus could cause undesirable control of vehicle components. More importantly, unauthorized access to the vehicle bus could impair critical functions of the vehicle, such as the engine control system or braking system.